lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
ABC Medianet/The Beginning of the End
January 14, 2008 SEASON PREMIERE FEELING THAT THEIR RESCUE IS IMMINENT, THE SURVIVORS PONDER CHARLIE’S FINAL MESSAGE THAT THE PEOPLE CLAIMING TO LIBERATE THEM AREN’T WHO THEY SEEM TO BE, ON THE SEASON PREMIERE OF “LOST” Awarded the 2005 Emmy and 2006 Golden Globe for Best Drama Series, “Lost” returns for its fourth season of action-packed mystery and adventure -- that will continue to bring out the very best and the very worst in the people who are lost -- THURSDAY, JANUARY 31 (9:00-10:02 p.m., ET) on the ABC Television Network. After Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, its survivors were forced to find inner strength they never knew they had in order to survive. But they discovered that the island holds many secrets, including a mysterious smoke monster, polar bears, housing and hatches with electricity and hot & cold running water, a group of island residents known as “The Others” and a mysterious man named Jacob. The survivors have also found signs of those who came to the island before them, including a 19th century sailing ship called The Black Rock, the remains of an ancient statue, as well as bunkers belonging to the Dharma Initiative -- a group of scientific researchers who inhabited the island in the recent past. In the season premiere episode, feeling that their rescue is close at hand, the survivors don't know whether to believe Charlie’s final message that the people claiming to liberate them are not who they seem to be. The band of friends, family, enemies and strangers must continue to work together against the cruel weather and harsh terrain if they want to stay alive. But as they have discovered during their 90-plus days on the island, danger and mystery loom behind every corner, and those they thought could be trusted may turn against them. Even heroes have secrets. “Lost” stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet, Terry O’Quinn as Locke and Harold Perrineau as Michael. Guest starring are Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Sam Anderson as Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Tania Raymonde as Alex, Blake Bashoff as Karl, Marsha Thomason as Naomi, Michael Cudlitz as Mike Walton, Lance Reddick as Matthew Abaddon, Grisel Toledo as orderly, Steven Neumeier as Lewis, Billy Ray Gallion as Randy, Jeremy Davies as Daniel Faraday and John Terry as Christian Shephard. was written by Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse and directed by Jack Bender. “Lost” was created by Jeffrey Lieber and J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender and Carlton Cuse serve as executive producers. “Lost,” which is filmed entirely on location in Hawaii and premiered on September 22, 2004, is from ABC Studios. ”Lost” is broadcast in 720 Progressive (720P), ABC’s selected HDTV format, with 5.1-channel surround sound and Spanish audio via SAP. This program carries a TV-14,V parental guideline. This episode of “Lost” will be available on ABC.com the day after airing on the network for users to watch online. ABC Media Relations: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676, jeffrey.a.fordis@abc.com Photography is available at www.abcmedianet.com or at (818) 460-6611 -- ABC -- Category:ABC Medianet